A Helping Hand
by Kaya Winn
Summary: inuyasha gets his ass handed to him and a certain mangy wolf pops by to help inuyasha with his injuries, or is it another reason why he's there. Rated M for a reason! contains male on male sex, InuyashaXKouga


A Helping Hand

By Kaya Winn

This is a story that I ve had written for years but that I ve never really done anything about until now. If it's terrible forgive me I'm rather low on sleep and hi on sugar and root bear...douse that even work?  
I do not own any Inuyasha characters. What a shame.

Inuyasha was sitting next to a river wincing with every move he made. He was covered in scratches and whip marks blood smearing across his skin his fire rat robe torn and tattered lay on the ground next to him leaving him with just his loincloth. He had a run in with Sesshomaru and his brother had really kicked his ass royally, of course Sesshomaru had seamed in a bad mood to begin with. It wouldn t have been so bad but a single arrow from Kagome had Sesshomaru fleeing like a coward. It really pissed Inuyasha off that Kagome could chase Sesshomaru off but he couldn t even lay a scratch on the bastard! So he d stolen away for some privacy, Kagome had wanted to clean and bandage his wounds but he didn t want or need her pity.  
He was busy with his thoughts as he ran a tongue down a rather deep scratch on his arm hissing in pain but licking it again cleaning the wound and sealing it shut the way only a dog demons spit can. Occupied by the tasks he never even heard Kouga or noticed he was there until the wolf plopped down right next to him.  
You look like hell. Kouga stated smirking at Inuyasha s warning snarl.

" Naraku get you?"

"nah... Sesshomaru." Inuyasha admitted after a few seconds of silence and Kouga winced.

"Well he is an ass." Kouga said shrugging. "I did hear that he promised that human kid he carries around that he wouldn t hurt Kagome though." Kouga admitted his head tilted and Inuyasha s spirits rose a bit. He wasn t weaker than Kagome after all! He sighed and tried to splash water onto his back and Kouga smiled a bit.  
Here let me help. He offered leaning over and running his tongue along a rather wicked looking burn across Inuyasha s shoulder. Inuyasha hissed and squirmed a bit before relaxing leaning foreword a bit so Kouga could reach better enjoying the nice attention and the easing of the pain of his wounds. Kouga grinned a bit and the minutes passed in silence save for the occasional hiss of pain from Inuyasha.

"Kouga." Inuyasha growled suddenly as the wolf started to clean a cut a little too low for comfort and Kouga tilted his head a feigned look of confusion and concern on his face. Inuyasha glared at him before leaning over running his tongue along his ribs which where mottled black and blue and covered in claw marks.

"Here, you won t be able to get those without further hurting yourself." Kouga said giving Inuyasha a light shove to make him lay down before running his tongue against Inuyasha s ribs. Now that he had gotten a taste of the dog hanyou he wanted more, a lot more.

"Hey Kouga?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. "Why are you here? Shouldn t you be bothering Kagome or something?"

"Kagome was worried about you so I came to find out why. Mostly because Sango was worried too."

"figures." Inuyasha muttered with a snort. "They don t seem to think that I can do anything on my own."

"Well you are pretty messed up. But I ll make it all better." Kouga said with a soft smile placing a small kiss on a bruise and Inuyasha stiffened. He had liked Kouga for a while now but knowing the wolf he was just screwing with his head.

"Don t fuck with me Kouga." Inuyasha spat and Kouga chuckled leaning over Inuyasha half straddling him suddenly.

"For once. I m not." Kouga stated leaning down so their noses where barley an inch apart.

"Well what are you doing then!?" Inuyasha demanded glaring at Kouga shivering hopefully despite his annoyance. Kouga grinned and leaned down his pink tongue darting out to lick around one of Inuyasha s nipples making the dog gasp and arch a bit a hand diving into Kouga s hair gripping tight.

"But Kagome?" Inuyasha asked his eyes staring at Kouga, confuse but hopeful and Kouga grinned a bit.

"A... distraction." He admitted. "Couldn t have you knowing I was gay until I knew you where as well hmm?" Inuyasha glared again but relaxed a bit and Kouga cocked his head.

"How about you? What are your feelings for Kagome?"

"Well . She s. Kind of like a sister no, more like an aunt... oh I dunno." Inuyasha growled and Kouga laughed.

"Good to know." He purred leaning down and catching Inuyasha s lips for a kiss. Inuyasha hesitated for the briefest of moments before he started to kiss back their lips moving together Inuyasha tugging on Kouga s hair a bit his mouth opening obediently to Kouga s questing tongue. He moaned arching as Kouga lowered his hips to Inuyasha s and ground down, the sweet friction sending volts of energy into Inuyasha s body and he tugged harder on Kouga s hair grinding back into the wolf moaning into the kiss and Kouga broke the kiss to laugh a bit.

"The fuck is so funny!?"

"I m sorry. I m not laughing at you." Kouga promised smiling at Inuyasha. "I was just thinking about how my father said he d kill me before he d let me have a gay lover." He grinned a bit. But I think I'd die for you anyway." He said smiling and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Stop the mushy crap and fuck me." He demanded and Kouga laughed again leaning down and nipping up Inuyasha s neck before biting down hard Inuyasha squealing in pain and pleasure arching as he yanked hard on Kouga s hair. "

You bastard that hurt!"

"Well I do have to mark you Inuyasha." Kouga said lapping at the bloody teeth prints he d left behind. Inuyasha scowled and leaned up sinking his teeth into Kouga s neck just as hard the wolf yelping and then moaning shivering a bit as he grinned a hand reaching into Inuyasha s loincloth watching as the hanyou gasped his eyes going wide as he gripped Inuyasha s balls.

"Oh hell." Inuyasha whimpered his hips jerking his hands scrabbling against Kouga s armor trying to pull it off growling with annoyance as it refused his frantic attempts. "You re not allowed to wear this crap anymore!" Inuyasha complained and Kouga laughed again stripping his armor off before Inuyasha manage to damage it But I need it. Kouga said smiling.

"I ll take it off before we start any play time how that?" he asked rubbing Inuyasha s cock head watching the 'OK' turn into 'holy-fucking-shit-do-that-again!' Kouga grinned and stroked the tip again watching Inuyasha arch and whine with pleasure his claws twitching against the earth and Kouga chuckled a bit lifting the loincloth out of the way and running his tongue just under the cock head fighting back another laugh as Inuyasha s sentences turned to gibberish. Kouga ran his tongue along the warm thick hard shaft pausing to lick in-between the balls before very gently biting just under the balls. Inuyasha squeaked and his hips jerked again and Kouga ran his tongue around Inuyasha s ass.

"Have you had sex before? No so be gentle! Mangy wolf!" Inuyasha growled and Kouga laughed again. Inuyasha was trying so hard to maintain his dignity.

"If you insist." Kouga said grinning licking up Inuyasha s ass who moaned again reaching down to fondle himself panting a little bit his eyes fluttering. Kouga smirked a bit pressing a finger to Inuyasha s lips suddenly. Inuyasha blinked and stared at it for a moment then took it into his mouth suckling on it and the other two fingers that Kouga had pushed into his mouth as well. He gasped moaning again as Kouga s tongue very suddenly was inside of Inuyasha s ass.

"Oh god... feels weird... but so good." Inuyasha whispered squirming his legs spreading his teeth scraping against Kouga s knuckles as his hands tugged on Kouga s hair again.

"What is with you and pulling my hair!?" Kouga demanded suddenly scowling at Inuyasha who smirked.

"Shut up! It s the only thing I got to grab onto! Consider it payback for teasing me!"

"Oh this ain't teasing! You want teasing?"

"No dammit!" Inuyasha growled. "I want you to fuck me!"

"God you re so impatient!" Kouga said rolling his eyes slipping a spit soaked finger into Inuyasha s ass who squeaked arching up off the ground his eyelids fluttering.

"Oh... oh fuck so good ". Inuyasha breathe and Kouga grinned.

"Your skin is just so sensitive Inuyasha." Kouga said grinning." I wonder what would happen if I did this?" he mused running a claw up Inuyasha s cock, just barley touching, just enough to make a tickling feeling against the flesh. Inuyasha moaned arching even more his ass clamping tight against Kouga s finger as he shuddered.

"Oh... fuck... Kouga...d...don t do that." Inuyasha whispered his breath coming in small short pants from the very sudden burst of pleasure.

"How about if I do this?" Kouga asked smirking as he traced the vein in Inuyasha s cock which twitched making Inuyasha whimper.  
"

Fuck... Kouga... ah stop teasing I can t...hold it in" he whimpered and Kouga chuckled a bit.

"Is that so? What if I where to do this?" he asked adding a second finger to Inuyasha s ass as he pressed down on Inuyasha s prostate the hanyou screaming out in pleasure his hips jerking as he came his seed splattering his belly.

"y-you ass." Inuyasha breathed panting hard his cock still full and hard and wanting more and Kouga grinned.

"I wonder how many times can you cum? "

"d-don t you d-dare!" Inuyasha growled his cock twitching at the idea and Kouga chuckle.

"Well you re just a little masochist aren t you? A glutton for torment."

"sh-shut up!" Inuyasha demanded squirming against the ground and Kouga grinned leaning down and licking up the cum staining Inuyasha s belly.

"Hmmm you taste very good Inuyasha." He purred and Inuyasha shivered. His eyelids fluttering again as Kouga ran two fingers very lightly up and down Inuyasha s shaft. "Your taste is almost driving me wild. Makes me want to make you scream." Kouga said grinning and Inuyasha moaned shivering again.

"Yes... oh god yes. Make me scream." He said staring at Kouga. "I really hate you right now."

"good." Kouga said grinning. "It means I m doing my job right." Kouga said chuckling running his tongue across Inuyasha s balls cutting whatever scathing reply the hanyou had been about to say. Kouga grinned adding a third finger as he sucked one of Inuyasha s balls into his mouth effectively distracting the dog demon from the pain.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck Kouga!" Inuyasha mewled arching as he pressed down on the fingers writhing on the ground and Kouga smirked moving the fingers in and out rolling the ball around in his mouth pressing on Inuyasha s prostate again making the other see white. Kouga grinned as Inuyasha gasped arching violently at all the attention and then he collapsed as Kouga pulled away and removed his fingers. He whimpered again pleadingly watching Kouga remove his cloths with eager eyes.

"Ready to scream Inuyasha?" Kouga asked smirking as he dropped his loincloth. Inuyasha stared at Kouga s full thick weeping member and he licked his lips.

"Just... lemme touch it first?" Inuyasha asked already reaching for it the callused finger pads brushing along Kouga s cock tip and the wolf shivered and moaned his eyes closing. Inuyasha smirked leaping on the chance to get revenge he lightly stroked around the cock head brushing the underside with an almost careless caress that made Kouga gasp and arch griping a tree to keep from falling over. Inuyasha grinned again his lips just brushing the cock tip as he stroked the balls with the same half touches that he had given the shaft and Kouga did collapse now sliding down the tree his head tossed back mouth open eyes still closed.

"H-how did you g-get so good." Kouga demanded and Inuyasha smirked a bit.

"I might be a virgin Kouga but that doesn t mean I m not well practiced." Inuyasha said grinning as he sucked just so lightly on the cock tip and whatever Kouga had been about to say died into a groan as Kouga gripped a branch the other tangling into Inuyasha s hair as Inuyasha pulled the cock into his mouth sucking and licking as he went. Kouga whimpered trying to buck his hips to push further into Inuyasha s hot wet warm mouth but the hanyou had thought ahead and was pinning Kouga s hips into the ground.

"I-inu y-yasha" Kouga managed to choke out and Inuyasha grinned moving his head up and down Kouga s cock, never moving past the halfway point, setting Kouga s cock into even more pleasure by running the tip of his claw just along the base.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Inuyasha I cant!" Kouga moaned and Inuyasha grinned sucking harder pressing on the underside of the base and Kouga yelled out as he came into Inuyasha s mouth panting hard arched back into an almost painful looking position before he grinned a bit.

"That was amazing." He muttered watching Inuyasha lick up any missed cum.

"thanks." Inuyasha said smirking and Kouga grinned flipping Inuyasha onto his belly suddenly.

"My turn."

"Oh you can t be serious!?" Inuyasha complained scowling. "I only just got even!"

"Don t worry." Kouga said grinning. "You ll enjoy this much, much more than revenge." He purred rubbing his still full and thick cock against Inuyasha s ass who moaned slipping onto all fours baring his ass like a bitch dog in heat. Kouga grinned and leaned foreword kissing the back of Inuyasha s neck before sliding in, in one quick and easy thrust that made Inuyasha arch and squeal like a dog that had just stepped on a thorn.

"I said gentle you ass!" he yelled and Kouga grinned.

"You also said you wanted me to make you scream."

"From pleasure you flea bitten moronic... ooooh god." Inuyasha was suddenly very distracted by Kouga s hand stroking his cock.

"Relax Inuyasha. I ll do that too. If you re a good boy."

"I really really hate you." Inuyasha mumbled squirming around trying to adjust to Kouga s vast length. "move will you!?" Kouga chuckled and leaned down grabbing Inuyasha s neck with his teeth sinking his fangs in deep as he started to thrust, ignoring Inuyasha s garbled cries of pain and pleasure squirming around panting hard as he moaned. Kouga stated out, slow and soft gently fucking Inuyasha, but when Inuyasha started to complain about the pace he sped up, pounding Inuyasha hard and fast settling into a pace that could have killed a human but felt supremely amazing to Inuyasha. They came together both crying out on pleasure seeing stars and patches of white that filled their vision and Kouga moaned falling still above Inuyasha.

"God that was..."

"So good." Inuyasha interrupted with his own little moan. "So very good." Kouga chuckled a bit pulling out licking the bloody teeth prints on the back of Inuyasha s neck before pulling out both of them shivering.

"Thank you Kouga." Inuyasha mumbled snuggling into Kouga who grinned.  
"Always willing to lend a helping hand Inuyasha." He said smiling as he drifted off to sleep next to his new found mate.

* * *

Ok so like half of this wasn t even in the original story line lol. I started typing and I was seized by this horny muse and I just HAD to keep typing!!!! I think this is my best one shot yet!!! At least as far as sex scenes go. Lol .man... I should sleep I sound crazy even to me!

also i'm sorry if i screwed up on grammer and crap. i dont have a beta anymore becouse she got a job^^ yay for her! *voctory dance* so yeah sorries for bad mistakes.


End file.
